nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Dirk Valentine
This article is about Dirk Valentine’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: Y *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Dirk's neutral special originates from the Chain Head projectile and the side special originates from the Chain Shot projectile. His up special also originates from the Chain Shot. The down special originates from the Gaspoid enemies seen in Dirk Valentine. The wall cling ability originates from the Chain Shot's ability to attack to platforms and walls. Strengths *Good jump height *Good throws for starting combos *Multiple reliable kill moves: up aerial, down aerial, forward smash, and down smash *Fast attacks on the ground *Excellent grab range and tether recovery *Can wall cling *Possesses a meteor smash: down aerial. *Neutral special deals high knockback, is fast, can be charged to increase damage, has excellent range, and ricochets off of floors and walls *Side special can also tether ledges *Down special deals poison damage Weaknesses *Slow on the ground and in the air *Poor recovery *Side special has poor range *High ending lag if the grab misses *Most aerials are slow to start Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- A hooking punch and then a kick. 4%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Dirk swipes his cannon above him in an arc. 6% initially, 4% duration ◾Down Tilt- Dirk does a low kick. 7% ◾Forward Tilt- Dirk does a side kick. 9% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Dirk performs a high kick. 15-19% ◾Forward - Dirk slams his chain cannon forwards. 16-21% ◾Down - Dirk kicks behind him and slams the arm cannon in front of himself. 16-20%, 19-23% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Dirk rams the side of the cannon forwards. 11% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Dirk jabs his cannon upwards as the chain head on it rotates around. 13% when all hits connect ◾Down aerial - Dirk kicks downwards. 9% ◾Neutral aerial - Dirk spins around with a chain in one hand. 7% ◾Forward aerial – Dirk kicks forwards in the air. 11% ◾Back aerial - Dirk jabs an elbow behind him. 6% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Dirk punches the opponent with a right hook. 4% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Dirk kicks the opponent away. 5% ◾Back Throw- Dirk falls backwards and boosts the opponent back and away from him with one foot. 7% ◾Down Throw- Dirk body slams the opponent on the ground. 7% ◾Up Throw- Dirk swings his cannon to hit the opponent up and away. 8% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Chain Head Shot (8% uncharged, 14% fully charged) ◾Side Special- Chain Shot (10%) ◾Up Special- Chain Grapple (12%) ◾Down Special- Gaspoid Bomb (4% from bomb, 5% from explosion, 2% dealt per second for five seconds) ◾Super Attack- Chain Rain (8% each chain head) Skins/Costumes Normal: Dirk Valentine as he normally appears Steampunk: Dirk's uniform is gray in color and his cannon is gold; reminiscent of his appearance in the Steampunk Skin Prisoner: Dirk's uniform is colored yellow, similar to the clothing worn by Prisoners found in Dirk Valentine Black: Dirk's uniform is colored black Explorer: Dirk's uniform is replaced with a pith helmet and explorer costume* Party: the chain cannon is colored yellow; this is reminiscent of Dirk's appearance in the Party Skin* Brown: Dirk's uniform is colored brown* Mutant Man: Dirk's uniform is colored greenish-brown, similar to the Mutant Men* Taunts Side Taunt: Dirk holds his chain cannon up and looks around himself cautiously for signs of danger Up Taunt: Dirk sips a cup of tea; reminiscent of the Cup of Tea item found in the Dirk Valentine game Down Taunt: Dirk shouts Back Out while looking at the camera; reminiscent of his dying animation in Dirk Valentine Cannon Cock- Dirk cocks his cannon, ready to fire* Chain Stretch- Dirk stretches his arms out while holding a chain between them* Hat Tip- Dirk tips his hat off* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2